Strange Prey
by ButterballPorkbun
Summary: I was born at the end of the world. Alone in it all, I created my first friend. Together we saw death, war, destruction, life, and Rebirth.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everybody and welcome back to Strange Prey now I've of course change and remastered the plot and to those who were previous fan of the story don't worry Aria and Luka are still here just in a better form in my opinion. XOXO Zenovia_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACE:<strong>

**Pain can be a lot things in a lot things to a lot of people. It comes in many forms physical, emotional, and finally mental. At times physical can feel good but most of the time it will hurt enough to break you. Mental and emotional pain and can break you quickly. It only takes one time to permanently destroy you completely. It all depends on how you feel it or for some people can you feel pain at all?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to the very first chapter of the Remastered Strange Prey. I hope you enjoy also with this story i'm going to try to space the paragraphs to make it easier to read. Please read and review XOXO Zenovia**_

* * *

><p>Chapter1: The City Of Emptiness<p>

"Do you think it's safe to pass through?" He asked turning away from the cliff to look at me. I blinked at him for a moment. The sun was shining brightly casting a harsh glare across my whole vision. I shielded my eyes and squinted. Then I looked down past the cliff we stood on toward the gigantic city. The city it's self was quiet the beautiful sight despite the horrible environment that surrounded it. I frowned. "It has a bit of a…aura Luka." I told him. Luka cocked his head to the side and looked back down at the city. "Really Mistress?" I nodded. "Yes but it must be too subtle for you to sense since your only a familiar. That or whoever has the aura is good at hiding it." I said staring at the city. Beside me I heard Luka give a small snort of displeasure.

"Don't back talk me Luka, but yes we can pass through the city. I don't think they're on alert." I told him. Luka stretched raising his arms over his head. I looked at him currently he was in his default familiar form. Luka as a familiar had the power to shape shift on command and with different forms came different powers. But to change into certain more powerful creatures he needed my permission and a bit of my energy since I created him. Luka's default form had long whitish, slivery hair. His eyes were a bright green like traffic lights you would see all the time before the humans went crazy. His pupils were perfect slits. On his arms were multiple elegant yet rough looking runes and symbols that showed he was my familiar.

"Okay Mistress Aria let's head down and stay behind me I don't want bandits trying to kidnap you again." He told me. I froze as I remembered something. "Luka I need my eye patch." I reminded him. "Oh right." He said reaching into his pocket. Luka pulled out a fold handkerchief and handed it to me. I unfold the handkerchief to reveal a black eye patch. It was made to cover my right eye which was a different color and very…unique. Luka carefully took it from me and put in on me gently his slender fingers brushed my cheek as he tied the strings of the eye patch. He drew back to look at me. "Now Mistress we don't know if this city is on alert for your capture or not so as always I urge you to be careful." He whispered. I nodded. "I'll be careful Luka." I promised him. He gave me a small smile then grabbed my hand and we began our long walk down the hill to the city below. It used to be Maine a state in America when it was full of life, that was over eight years ago. But now it was the City of Nothing.

It's rapidly shifting climate drove the animals, people and plants away from its land forcing them to find homes elsewhere. People passed through and rested in the city and every once in a while a festival was held. The Goddess hunt, where they hunted…me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**welcome everyone I know your happy that I uploaded this fast I hope you like it. Please read and review.**_

* * *

><p>Since I had grown accustom to wearing the eye patch over time I'd also grown accustom to the limited vision that came with it. I sniffed the air then smiled up at Luka. "It's going to snow tonight Luka and it's going to be beautiful." I told him after I analyzed the air's aura. Luka made a face and I snickered. "What is it, you still don't like the snow?" I asked. He frowned. "That's not it." He mumbled softly.<p>

"It's just, when you made the snow why did you have to make it so cold Mistress?" He asked me. I chuckled and looked up briefly at the sun. "Well I had already made one very hot thing so I thought humans needed a way to be able to keep cool, and if they could preserve it even better." I explained as we reached the city gates. Maine had become a tourist city of sorts and around it all stood a ten story wall. Balloons and loud music flowed out from above the walls. People walked and shuffled in through the large entrance in the front of the city. "Looks like the Goddess hunt festival is in full swing." I whispered. Luka jerked me closer to his side. "Please stay closer to me Mistress or at least stay where I can see you." He muttered squinting ahead.

As we walked through the crowd and into the city I tried to keep my head down as much as possible. All around us was excitement and commotion but when we reach the town square I stopped. Luka stopped without a word beside me. All around us the crowd was cheering for someone to be hanged. A little girl, who appeared to be no more than seven years old given her appearance. I stared at her frowning. At first I didn't know why she was being hanged, that is until I noticed her eyes. She had heterochromia or 'odd eye' meaning that her eyes were two different colors. In her case one golden bronze and the other was gray. Meaning she was a candidate for the Goddess Hunt festival.

They we're going to murder the poor child because her eyes were like mine. But my golden eye glowed all the time that was the purpose of the eye patch to cover my infamous eye up and to stop the glow. I looked away as the child began begging and pleading for her mother to save her. "Luka do something." I commanded softly. "Yes my Mistress." He answered back just as softly then his eyes began to scan the area. When Luka was still little and I was training him how to fight and take down targets I taught him one important rule that he should always remember. That if he can't find a weakness to exploit…then make one to exploit. I watched as two large men slipped a noose around the little girl's neck.

Luka reached into his pocket and pulled out five needles. I watched Luka stare ahead at the rope from where I stood I could see that the rope was pretty worn out. Luka flicked the needled up into the air then flicked each one ahead. All of the needles hit their target and a moment later a ripping sound echoed throughout the crowd as their attempt to hang the child failed. The child fell to the ground below the wood platform as the rope with Luka's help, snapped underneath her fragile weight. I let out a sigh of relief as Luka grabbed my hand again and we began walking to the nearest hotel. We managed to make it to the hotel without any trouble which I was thankful for.

When we reached the hotel as usual I sat down in a chair in a corner so no one would notice me while Luka got us a room. I watched the woman at the front desk flirt with Luka her body surrounded with a pink aura. After a moment or two Luka came back to me holding two room keys. "Your room is right next to mine thankfully." He told me handing me the key. I took the key from and smiled. "You look like you were having fun." I said as we climbed the stairs to our rooms. Luka made a face of disgust. "That woman wore too much perfume it made my throat, eyes and nose burn." He told me leading me to my room. Luka opened my room door for me and came inside. He closed the door and began to help me get ready for bed.

Luka was in the middle of taking off my eye patch when it began to snow outside. I felt myself smile. "Look Luka, look it's snowing I made it snow!" I told him excitedly. Luka chuckled. "Yes Aria, I see." He told me then gave me a hug. "Call me if you need me and I'll come I'm right next door Aria." He said softly as he stroked my hair. "I will goodnight Luka." I told him smiling as I watched him leave to go to his room. "Goodnight Mistress." He told me. I placed my eye patch on the night stand and laid down on the bed to go to sleep. I looked up and stared at the snow then I slowly fell asleep to the sight of falling snow.

I woke up in the middle of the night unable to go back to sleep. I sat up and yawned then looked around the room my eye's taking in all the auras that flowed in and out of my room. Now that my eye patch was off they were easier to see and identify. I climbed out of my bed and walked out of my room and next door to Luka's room. Luka was awake but in another form and he wasn't wearing a shirt even though it was snowing. The form Luka had shifted into had oil slick black hair and dark red eyes. He was sharpening some of his daggers. "Luka I can't go back to sleep. Can I sleep with you?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome back my dear readers i hope you are enjoying the story also for people who are wondering what Luka is, he is a Familiar their like servants commonly used by Gods and Goddess what Aria is, their not only used by witches. I'm a big fan of mythology so that is why you may be seeing a lot of different references in this story along with the vampires. I'm going to probably upload a picture of what Luka's Default form looks like so be on the look out for that. I'd also like to thank Char for being my first review. XOXO Zenovia**_

_**PS: Char that is Luka, as a though Familiar he has the ability to shape shift. **_

* * *

><p>Luka looked up at me. "Of course Aria just give me a moment to finish this up." He told me.<p>

I walked over and sat down on Luka's bed. I watched him while I waited. Luka sharpened his daggers very carefully then took out a vial filled with purple liquid and carefully applied it to the blades with cotton balls. "Luka when did you have time to get miasma and in liquid form at that?" I asked staring at the vile. "Remember when we went to Europe to look for those tribe of Wendigo?" He asked. I smiled as I looked at him. "Of course I remember you we're such a cute little boy just a couple of year's old still fresh out of the nest. Your hair was a lot shorter back then to." I said softly.

Luka chuckled. "Well while we we're in their village and I was on watch one night one of the Wendigo's stumbled up to me drunk on something. Started screaming that I was a white spirit then threw canteen of this at me then ran away screaming that I was a monster not of this world when the canteen didn't break open on contact. I decided to keep it of course." He explained to me. I snickered. "You should have told me." I said. "I would have, but if the Wendigo had tried to attack you I would have had to kill it." He told me as he put away his daggers and the poison into a nearby pouch on the floor. I frowned. "Luka I'm hungry." I told him softly. Luka looked at me. "It will only take me a moment to be back in my default form so you can feed." He told me standing up. I sighed. Unlike humans I feasted on auras and energy in its purest form which I obtained from Luka with him being my familiar I could eat human food but it wouldn't fill me and I could barely taste it.

I watched Luka slowly changed into his default form. I watched the color bleed out of his hair as it slowly changed from black to gray and finally white. Luka closed his eyes and when he opened them they were back to their original green color. Luka walked over to me and sat down on the bed. "So how would you like to feed this time Mistress?" Luka asked softly. When I fed from Luka I used different methods. When he was a child I fed from just his neck and wrist but as he grew older I would sometimes have sex with him and I would get the energy that way. Luka also seemed to enjoy it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and when I opened my eyes the room was slightly illuminated by faint streams of mist of varying colors. But a large light blue steam of it wrapped itself around Luka like it was flocking to him. I licked my lips. The aura looks especially good tonight. I thought. I leaned over and began to lick Luka's throat. I felt him shudder beneath me and my canines began to grow. I stopped licking for a moment and Luka squirmed a bit beneath me more out of habit than anything. I wasn't looking for a vein I was looking for his soul's aura.

It took me a moment or two, to find the connecting points for Luka's soul but once I did I began licking once again and he moaned softly beneath me I felt his hand grab mine and lace our fingers together. It was something Luka always did while I fed. I plunged my fangs into his neck. Luka jerked once then instantly relaxed his other hand began stroking my hair softly. After a moment or two I was full. I slowly detached myself from Luka's neck and my canines returned to normal since I was no longer eating I sat up right and licked my lips. Luka sat still staring off into space, still slightly dazed from me feeding from him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my dear readers and welcome back to Strange Prey I know it's a little late for this but Happy belated Thanks giving to you if you celebrate it and if not happy holidays. I'm sooo glad I could get this up I've been feeling very sleepy late but I have bad insomnia and that for some reason that makes me sick to my stomach and not feel good. But sometime later this week a new page of THIS and a new page of Heaven's Grace and Downfall will go up. Please read and review. XOXO Zenovia or BUTTERBALL**_

* * *

><p>I licked my lips again. "Hey Luka, what do blue berries taste like?" I asked cocking my head to the side. "HUH!?" He asked jumping slightly. "I was asking you what blue berries taste like." I replied staring at him. Luka frowned. "Um…can I ask you why you're asking me things like this?" "It's because your aura tasted like blue berries." I told him. Luka opened his mouth then closed it, I noticed that his face was slightly red. He's blushing. I thought. "How do you know what blue berries taste like when you can barely taste them?" He asked frowning. "Well I may not be able to taste them but I did create blue berries and I know the text book definition of their taste that humans have given." I pointed out. Luka seemed to blush even further. "Mistress, can we please just go to bed?" He pleaded then laid down next to me. "But the blue berries." I mumbled. "We'll talk about blue berries in the morning." He told me his eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his body. Soon I was asleep.<p>

When I woke up in the morning Luka wasn't next to me in bed which wasn't unusual, it just took me a moment or two to get use to it if he wasn't right next to me. I got up and walked to the front door and opened it slowly. When I did I saw Luka standing there holding a plastic bag of what was more than likely a change of close for me. Luka looked me up and down then let out a sigh before pushing me back inside and coming in to. As he closed the door he turned to me frowning.

"Mistress how many times have I told you that you shouldn't answer the door without wearing your eye patch?" He asked. I blinked then raised my hand to my uncovered eye as I realized he was right. "I'm sorry I'm still a bit sleepy I guess." I mumbled taking the bag from him. As I did I noticed a fine amount of blood speckled on his clothes. "Did you properly deal with the remnants?" I asked as I stood on my tip toes to wipe a droplet of blood off of his cheek.

"I had a bit of trouble while I was moving the souls after I finished killing the humans." He admitted to me. I frowned. "What was the problem?" I asked. "A dark aura interrupted me while I was trying to guide the souls through the streams of spiritual energy and other auras. The aura that interrupted me was evil and it was ugly." Luka told me.

I sighed then walked over to the bed. I began undressing letting my clothes fall to the floor. "After I get dressed Luka we need to head to the nearest church and start asking questions after we get enough information we'll purge the source of its dark aura." I told Luka as I began to get dressed he just stared at me. Mainly in one space on my back the middle of it. In the middle of my back was a long, thin slivery scar that stretched diagonally across the middle of my back.

It was the only blemish I had on me and in a human's eye my almost flawless would be odd to them but that's because I wasn't human. I was the World Goddess or the Goddess of Life, Death, and Reincarnation. I was identified by my two differently colored eyes which glowed no matter what. My eyes would even glow bright enough to be seen beneath a mundane eye patches, so my eye patch I wore now was made of a special type of cloth infused with the auras of human soul almost the purest of energy's the human body had.

I could tell the scar on my back bothered Luka because it was the only time I had gotten hurt since he had become my familiar. It had been back when Luka was still young and in certain words not as experienced. He was only two hundred years old back then.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome back my dear readers to Strange Prey I will be updating this story the fastest but if you get bored please check out my other stories Heaven's Grace and Heaven's Downfall which get updated more slowly but have more chapters. Please read and review. XOXO Zenovia.**_

* * *

><p>Luka was still naïve he didn't believe me when I told him that humans were the worst and the cruelest things out there. He couldn't believe me when I told him they hunted creatures such as werewolves, fairies and mermaid to extinction or that they berated and beat them before doing so. He trusted a group of humans which leads us into a trap.<p>

I was almost killed in their camp when one of the soldiers took a poison to my back. The sword had Komodo dragon venom on it. I spent days trying to burning the poison out of my system. I got better of course but I had to keep feeding from Luka as I healed. I frowned. "You don't think there will be a large crowd at the church today?" I asked him. "I looked around it earlier before coming back and it seems like during the Goddess Hunt festival the only ones that occupy the church are the priest and the occasional nun." He told me.

"So that means we should have plenty of time to question the priest." I said as I finished getting dressed. I turned to Luka and smiled. "So how do I look?" I asked. Luka looked me up and down frowning then he walked over and unbutton the top buttons of my blouse exposing a lot of cleavage. "That's much better, the human may be a priest but a man is still a man." Luka told me. Then he touched my long, dark red hair. "You should also put your hair up Mistress it will look better that way." He told me. I smiled. "Thank you Luka." I told him. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. I pulled back smiling as I tasted something sweet. "Blueberries." I said. Luka just looked away his face turning slightly red.

I picked up a ponytail holder and made a lose pony tail with my hair. Luka as usual tied my eye patch form me. Then we left the room. When we stepped outside the hotel the streets we're crowded with people. Luka grabbed my hand so we wouldn't get separated.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome back my dear readers to Strange Prey I'd like to thank secret-faninthedark for following and favoriting my profile thank you very much. I want to upload a picture of Luka's default form but my internet is being mean to me so yeah but I might put out a second page of this tonight so keep your eyes open. Please read and review. XOXO Zenovia.**_

* * *

><p>The less people that noticed me the better.<p>

It took about ten minutes to reach the church. I raised my head to look at the church. The church was a very simple one made of stone and wood the bell that gently swung in the bell tower seemed to be made of pure gold and silver. It glinted brightly as the sun hit it. "It's gaudy." I mumbled as I stared up at the bell. "I understand what you mean Mistress." He told me. Luka looked at me. "While you question the priest I'll be up in the rafts waiting for you." He told me. I nodded then I took off my brown coat and hand it to Luka. "I'll see you soon until then good luck." I told Luka as we parted ways.

Luka slipped into a nearby crowd of people only to leave them by leaping up onto the roof of the church. I walked into the church. The church doors shut behind me with a loud, booming thud as I entered. I sniffed and could smell an almost rancid aura. I frowned as I looked around the church aisle and pews. I looked to the far left corner and I saw the confessional boxes.

I smiled slightly then tipped over to the booths following the smell of the rancid aura. I crept into the empty confessional booth and sat down. I forced tears out of my eyes and after allowing myself to whimper a bit I began to talk to the priest in the booth next door. "Forgive me father for I have sinned." I whimpered in the most pitiful voice I could manage. I heard a lot of rattling coming from the booth next door as the priest moved around. A moment later the door to my booth opened a revealing a smiling man. The priest. I thought as I feign an innocent wide eyed look.

The priest seemed to be a middle aged human man with a comb over of brown hair. He was a bit on the thin side and wore a pair rimless eyeglass. As he smiled at me his brown eyes were fixated on my chest the entire time. "We'll young lady what is it you need the Lord's help with?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone. I whimpered and sniffled a bit more forcing more tears and I could instantly smell that rancid aura coming from the priest. It was a filthy aura that resonated greed and lust.

I wrapped my arms around the priest like I was crying for help and began reading his aura the moment our bodies touched I saw his crimes. Women would come here down on their luck and he give them an ultimatum, pleasure him or become a candidate for the Goddess Hunt festival. I shuddered as I saw a little girl beg him help and I knew what happened. I pulled back to look at the priest and smirked. "Don't worry your sweet little head I can help you, for a price." The Priest told me reaching out to touch my breast.

I grabbed his arm twisted smiling as he began to cry out in pain and bend at the knee. A second later Luka appeared beside me daggers in hand. "Now Father, I think it is you who should beg for forgiveness." I told him as Luka removed my eye patch for me. The priest eyes widen. "You-you bitch! You harlot, slut!" He screamed at me. Luka kicked him in the ribs. "You do _NOT _ speak to my mistress thank way." Luka growled. I looked at Luka. "Is a barrier up and the exits blocked?" I asked calmly. "Yes mistress I did that while you gathered information." Luka informed me.

I smiled then looked around the church once more from the stain glass windows to the religious symbols over the podium. "I remember way back in the old days when these churches were dedicated to me. Now it's for a large invisible man and his cherubic winged babies. You humans have really thrown it all up in the air so to speak haven't you?" I said then I pulled the struggling priest over to one of the pew and made him sit down then I sat down next to him. "Stay back spawn of Satan!" The priest hissed at me.

Luka and I both chuckled. "Now, now is that really anyway to treat your god or…should I say goddess?" I asked glancing at him. "I only accept Jesus Christ as my Lord and savior!" He yelled at me. I smiled. "That's fine you're going to die any way I just wanted you to know the truth...Father Anderson."

I told the priest calmly and he froze but I continued to talk.

"Truth be told Anderson God or Goddess has nothing to do with this issue. The principles of Religion as you humans know it are good and trust me when I say the problem doesn't lie there. The real mistake was, when humans choose to enforce them." I explained sadly. Then I gestured to Luka. "Anderson this is my familiar, he is many things to me. My protector, my lover, and my friend. I'm going to ask you some questions afterwards he will take your soul and ferry it." I told Anderson. Anderson looked at Luka with wide eyes then back at me after a moment his shoulders slumped.

"Okay I'll tell you what you need to know…Goddess." He whispered. I smiled. "Thank you Anderson, now I need to know if you got any strange confession before the Goddess Hunt." I told him. Anderson frowned deeply. "Well…there was one a male child, but I brushed it off because everyone comes to repent right before the festival starts." Anderson told me. "Did you remember what the boy said or if he left anything with his name on it?" I asked trying to coax him into remembering.

"He told me that someone in his family had eyes like yours, his middle sister I believe." Anderson told me. I frowned. I can only imagine what Anderson told the boy. I thought. I sighed and stood. "Thank you for your help Father Anderson. The Goddess blesses you." I told Anderson then turned to Luka. "Do it." I commanded softly.

Luka smiled briefly then the nails on his left hand extend growing into black, crow talons. Luka stood in front of Anderson then suddenly he was holding Anderson's heart in his talons. I watched a thick, yellow, stream, of flowing aura leaked out of Anderson and into Luka's mouth. Luka always ate the bad auras because he said they tasted good, but they couldn't feel good even though Luka was a familiar I had given him the ability to feel human emotion and pain.

Since as a Goddess my sense were dulled, unless pain was dealt directly to Luka or Me I couldn't really feel what humans call pain, but I understood human emotion extremely well. I sighed as I watched Luka knowing I would have to deal with the after effects of him eating that aura.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Welcome back my dears to Strange Prey first things first I finally uploaded a picture of Luka's default form. The picture is of Luka and Aria it's the book cover and also my current profile picture so go take a look if you want to see that. Also warning I know this is an M rated book but your about to grapghic sex scene but if you don't like that just scroll down and it eventually ends. Please read and review XOXO Zenovia.**_

* * *

><p>Luka dropped the heart once he finished feeding and I looked past him at Anderson who was slumped over almost peacefully, except for the gaping hole in his chest. When I looked up Luka was standing right in front of me and his pupils were dilated taking up most of his iris. I sighed wanting to slap myself. I forgot that Anderson's aura was full of lust to. I thought. "Aria." I looked back Luka when he called for me.<p>

"Can we…" He trailed off not sure how to ask me to sleep with him. I smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Oh screw it, let's fuck and defile the humans so called sacred place." I told him. Luka let out an animalistic growl and grabbed my breast ripping open my shirt instantly. His touch was rough and gentle at the same time. I let out a moan of pleasure and arched my back as Luka nipped my right breast then my left one.

He gently lowered us onto the hardwood floor. I nip his throat my fangs grazing it and Luka let out a soft purr of approval. When he pulled back a bit I saw that his eyes were a bright mercury silver and he had slit pupils. "What did you absorb?" I asked. Luka slipped one finger inside of me and I gasped then sighed in pleasure. Luka smirked. "I found an Egyptian merchant who was selling coats made of griffin fur. I absorbed the lion in it." He told me then nip my inner thigh as he used his finger to make a swirling motion inside of me.

I let out a load moan then tried to hide my face out of embarrassment at the illicit noise. Luka chuckled and uncovered my face. "Don't cover your face Aria you're beautiful and you sound beautiful." He told me. Luka kissed me softly and slowly at first then then kisses became rougher. I nibbled on his bottom lip then bit with my fangs just scratching his skin. Luka growled bit and inserted another finger into my slick folds.

"Luka clothes." I panted. He just grunted and a moment later I heard a ripping sound as Luka remove his clothes. Luka slowly removed his fingers and looked up at me. "Are you ready Aria?" He asked. I nodded as I gasped and panted. Luka smirked then propped my legs up on his shoulders. I tried to prop myself up against the podium but it was like my whole body was made of jelly.

Luka propped me up, my back against the podium and my legs over his shoulders. Then Luka slid into me all the way to the hilt. I gasp Luka filled me. "You're so fucking hot and wet." Luka hissed as he began thrusting. I moaned as I felt my fangs grow. I grabbed his hair tightly with one hand while my other hand raked across his back. My nails leaving fine red scratches on his back.

I pulled Luka down as my climax reached its peak and I bit into his neck absorbing some of the lustful aura he had acquired. Luka shuddered and jerked then he let out a purring noise as he reached his own climax. He pulled back and I detached from him. Then I shivered as the cold air hit my sweat cover skin.

Luka handed me my jacket that I had given him earlier. I smiled. "Thank you Luka." I told him as I put it on and zipped it up. "You're welcome, in the morning I'll go out and find you some clothes." He told me scratching at my bite-marks on his neck. Luka laid down next to me and yawned. He cuddled up to my side then wrapped his arms around me. After a few moments Luka was sleeping peacefully.

I hugged him then looked over at Anderson's body. He of course was dead and completely passed on. But as the Goddess I could do more with his body. Despite what humans thought I couldn't just magically make something out of thin air I could how ever make anything no matter its size change its form. But to make new living things out of dead ones that was where the law of equivalent exchange was applied. If I wanted to make a new human being out of a dead body I would need a soul. It's the same way I made Luka, but I made Luka's soul out of a lot of human souls, some of the auras and some off my power.

I made his body like a human would make a porcelain doll, except for Luka I used human and animal bones as a mold. I looked down at Luka as I stroked his hair. I loved Luka he was everything to me. I chuckled as he let out a small purring sound and gripped me a bit tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Welcome back my dear readers to Strange Prey if you want to see any more photos of characters then let me know. Otherwise please enjoy the story and please Read & Review. XOXO Zenovia**_

* * *

><p>I could always ask Luka to get the soul for me. Then I could make two children with Anderson's remains.<p>

Two children or one young adult it wouldn't make up for all had Anderson had done but it would bring a bit of purity to this town. I yawned. I closed my eyes as I focused searching for the dark aura that had first drawn me to this town. I gasped as I found that it had grown twice in size. I opened my eyes and gripped Luka for comfort. Soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was morning and Luka was standing a few feet away from me holding two large, black, plastic grocery bag. "Mistress I brought you some clothing." He told me handing me the bags. I yawned. "Thank you Luka." I said taking the bags. Luka looked over at Anderson. "What do you want to do with him mistress?" He asked. I sighed as I began to get dressed. "Well I was thinking of making two children out of his body but I don't have leftover souls. So the only thing I can do with it is leave it to rot." I told him.

Luka stared at the body for a moment then nodded. "I understand." He said. "The black aura that's in this town has grown twice in size since I last saw it.

Apparently it's in the worst part of this city, the Slums." I told Luka. "So it may be attached to that child. The one that the priest told us about?" Luka asked. I nodded. "Yes and whatever is wrong he needs to be cleaned." I told Luka as I finished getting dressed.

Luka handed me my eye patch as I put it on he opened the church's front door. As we exited the church I noticed that something interesting, the place where the candidates for the Goddess Festival were taken and executed was surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Let's see what all the fuss is about Luka." I told him grabbing his hand as we blended into the crowd of on lookers. As we approached the front of the crowd the smell of blood grew thick and strong almost pungent. I looked at the wall behind the execution stand and there I saw four bodies.

The bodies were wearing uniforms that symbolized that they were this city's police officers. They were pinned to the wall with a knife through their gaping mouths. Their faces were twisted in pure terror and horror their mouths filled with slowly drying blood. The next thing I notice was the eyes of the corpses, or rather the fact that they didn't have any.

The eyes of all the corpses were missing. Either cut out or stabbed so much in the eye that it now had the consistency of soup or a raw egg. The final thing I noticed was a message scrawled in blood underneath the bodies that read _**GODDESS**_'_**S**_ _**WHIP**_.

I heard people in the crowd begin to mutter and whisper uneasily to one another. I gripped Luka's hand tightly. "Let's go Luka we need to head to the Slums. The quicker we get rid of that aura the better." I told him softly.

As we were walking away from the carnage Luka frowned. "Mistress, do you really think a child did that?" He asked. I nodded then sighed as we soon entered the Slums. "Humans are capable of anything and when an aura like that has tainted them then no matter who they are, they really _will_ do anything." I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome back to Strange Prey my dear readers and Happy New Years to all of you I based the woman Jay off of a real person slightly and the boy turns into something resembling a Bukavac, which is a demonic creature in Slavic mythology. Please Read and Review. XOXO Zenovia.**_

* * *

><p>I felt Luka's hand touch the scar on my back very gently.<p>

As we entered the Slums the scenery changed drastically. Crumbling or rundown buildings surrounded us and piles of garbage leaked into the street.

I closed my eyes as I tried to sense the aura. It was moving slowly around almost like it was shuffling inside a building. I felt Luka grab my hand as I walked with my eyes closed, following the aura's trail. I stopped as an ominous feeling washed over my skin. It felt filthy and disgusting. I shuddered as goose bumps rose on my skin.

I opened my eyes and looked at what stood in front of me it was a rundown shanty home. Cloth was patching up the windows and a large piece of ply wood was the door. I looked at Luka and he nodded as he removed one of his daggers. I knocked on the piece of ply wood and this middle age African woman opened it.

The woman was large and fat the bottom half of her body was larger than the rest of her body almost like she was inflated. There were large black moles all over her face. She held a cigarette in one hand. "Who the hell are you?!" She snapped. "Ma'am were here to talk to your son and daughter." I said calmly. The woman squinted at me. "Oh those damn brats, what the fuck did they do now?" She asked. I frowned slightly.

The woman hand a bright, red, aura surrounding her and it pulsated like a disco ball. The aura of anger. I thought. "Well we are from the local church and we'd like to speak with your children Miss." I lied. "My name is Jay Harris those fucking brats are in the back room. Do what you need to do with them." She sighed then her whole body jerked and her eyes went wide.

I heard a small crackling sound then Jay's body dissolved and began to crumple. Her flesh bubbled and her eyes melted slowly dribbling out of their eye sockets. Then she fell to the ground, dead within seconds. "Luka take care of her soul. I'm going to greet the children." I told Luka.

I walked past the pile of bubbling flesh that had only moments ago been a living woman and I walked into what I assumed was the living room. There was piles of garbage everywhere. The couch was in tatters and had a lot of odd looking stains on it. And on that couch sat a boy.

The boy appeared to be at least thirteen, his eyes were blank and unstaring as he looked at me. I could feel the black aura surrounding him. It was filled with hate, misery, despair, and death. "What's your name?" I asked softly. The boy stared at me a moment longer then grinned slightly and when he did I saw shark like teeth. "Joshua." He told me in a raspy voice. "I'm Aria." I replied gently.

Joshua snickered. "Your just like the Goddess it's a shame, if you weren't I could give my sister some new eyes." He muttered. "Is that what you've been doing when you kill people Joshua?" I asked softly. He nodded. "I killed and took their eyes so that my sister could have better ones." He told me. I sighed. He was trying to help his sister and now he's condemned to die for it. I thought as I looked away.

When I looked back I saw that Joshua's appearance had changed because of the aura that tainted him so deeply. His flesh had turned a light blue and he now had six arms with large hands. Small gnarled horns now poked out from underneath his shaggy, black matted hair. I removed my eye patch as Luka came to stand beside me.

"Joshua, I know you don't want to but…because of your actions and the condition of your soul you must be purified." I told him gently. His eyes widened slightly. "Y-you're going to kill me Goddess?" He asked in a monotone voice. "Yes I must if you like your sister can come with you to a pure and peaceful place where she won't be hurt or judged." I told him.

Joshua closed his eyes and a tears ran down his cheeks. "Please, please save us." He whispered. "Luka you take care of his sister's soul." I told Luka as I placed my hand over Joshua's heart. I heard Luka move then a door shut. I closed my eyes and focused and the moment I did I started to drain Joshua of the evil aura.

Then I imagine a dead heart in place of his live one. I felt Joshua jerk beneath me then he was still. I opened my eyes and took my hand away. "It's okay little boy, you are finally at peace now." I whispered as I laid the child down gently on the tattered couch.

I stood up and instantly felt dizzy and ill. My vision blurred and I grabbed onto the couch to steady myself. The aura is kicking in. I thought hazily.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Welcome my dear readers to another chapter of Strange Prey I'm so sorry I have been that consistent with updates of this story I have classes since I'm sick and it's kind of annoying. But I was finally able to do it YAY if you have any question please PM me but this is the end of the first chapter now onto chapter two. Also I'm thinking of doing later chapters in Luka's point of view so you all have that to look forward to. Please Read and Review. XOXO Zenovia.**_

* * *

><p>I felt Luka grab my arm to steady me. "Mistress!" He said grabbing my arm. He made me sit down on the floor very slowly.<p>

I closed my eyes as the room spun around me. I breathe in and out of my mouth very slowly trying to get my bearings. I felt Luka rubbing my back making small circles as he did. It felt nice. I gasped as a sharp pain shot threw my chest.

The aura was trying to attack my soul but of course…I didn't have one so now the aura was going crazy and attacking whatever it could. "Mistress please allow me to take the aura from you." Luka pleaded.

I opened my right eye slightly and look at him. "No, it's too much for you." I whispered. Pain shot through my chest and dark spots formed in my vision. I heard Luka calling to me before I lost consciousness.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I thought was, I'm cold. I stood up and looked down at what I was wearing. I was dressed in a completely pure white robe with a large sash. I looked around to see that I was in _**AURAS**_.

It was what humans call purgatory, limbo, the so called in between. But for supernatural creatures this is where their souls or whatever is left of them go when they die. _**AURAS **_was an easy way for me to head back to my temple and to drop off dark souls or tainted auras.

I sighed then reached into my own soul cavity where the dark aura was bouncing around in confusion. I pulled it out and looked at it clasped tightly in my hand. "Stop moving!" I snapped at it and the black aura seemed too flinched in my hand.

I smiled then opened my hand. "You may do whatever you like here you are free now." I told it. The aura moved a bit then turned and floated out of hand and into the sky. It stopped for a moment. "Go on, no one can hurt you here." I told it.

When it heard that the aura continue to float away until like a loose balloon it had flown away. I closed my eyes and prepared to really wake up.

This time when I opened my eyes I was lying in a bed and Luka was lying next to me clinging to me while his markings glowed. His arms were wrapped around me and he was very softly stroking my hair in his sleep.

I looked around and saw that we were in a hotel room and when I looked out the widow it was night time. I felt Luka move around me and I looked at him. His markings on his arms flickered once then stopped glowing.

Luka opened his eyes slowly and squinted at me then his eyes shot open and he wrapped me in a tight hug. "Aria are you okay?" He asked pulling back to look at me.

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Yes Luka I'm fine I just had to drop the aura off I'll be okay now." I told him. "Well if you say so Mistress." He told me. "Where are we?" I asked him. "It's a hotel that's closer to the city exit I assumed you would want to leave right after you woke up." He told me.

"Well your right Luka, but I want to head out in the morning." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. "Where are we going next Mistress?" Luka asked as he started stroking my hair again.

I let out a yawn. "Well since this place is fairly clean now were going to have to head to Tornado Alley next." I told Luka. "Tornado Alley?" He asked frowning.

I smiled slightly. "Tornado Alley is the imaginary lines in northern Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, and Nebraska. It's a place where tornados mostly run rampant. Humans can't see the line because that's where I put the Jersey Devil he hunts along Tornado Alley's invisible line. But he might have broken the barrier I put up with the world declining the way it is." I explained.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Welcome back dear readers to another chapter of Strange prey I'll be up to updating more quickly very soon. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2: Dust Bowl<strong>

I followed behind Luka as the humans gave both me and him filthy looks apparently in Nebraska they didn't appreciate the Muslim and Islamic outfits or culture. I was wearing this outfit to hide my appearance and so was Luka

because there was wanted posters everywhere.

This place apparently only had room for one true god, and it definitely wasn't me. I sighed and shifted a bit my face covering it was hot and uncomfortable in this outfit but I just had to bear with it.

As we approached the library I kept up the act by opening the door for Luka. Luka looked at me giving me an apology with his eyes. Afterwards I followed him inside. Once inside from the prying eyes I removed my face covering.

"This outfit is unbearably hot." I sighed as the cool air hit my face. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Mistress." Luka told me. "It's okay Luka." I told him as I headed toward the reference section of the library.

Luka followed me this time helping me gather books on maps, animals and the wilderness in Nebraska. If I was going to hunt down the Jersey Devil in his own hunting grounds I first needed to know the lay of the land.

"Mistress it appears that there is a second dust bowl out in the Nebraska desert but every time some ventures into it they either can't due to the dust suddenly picking up or they get lost and have to turn back." Luka said as he looked at a nearby book.

"That sounds somewhat like the barrier I put up around Jersey's hunting grounds so that humans wouldn't just carelessly wander in anymore." I told Luka. I grabbed a map and scanned it over. Then pointed to a very dark brown spot next to a splotch of green which was probably a forest. "If this is the same forest from all those years ago then Jersey's hunting grounds should be right in the middle of the desert." I sighed and Luka looked at me. "Mistress?" He asked.

"We can walked in the form of humans for a lot of the trip but for the rest of it we need animal forms since the terrain is so unpredictable and dangerous." I told him. Luka frown for a moment seemingly lost in thought then his eyes widened.

"Mistress, if we must take animal form a gazelle or antelope might work they are perfect for traversing the forest terrain since their bodies function similar to

deer. They can also weather through hot climates since they are known to be native to Africa and places similar to it." He suggested.

I smiled. "Luka, your brilliant can you go get me a book with one I'll need it for the trip if I'm going to transform. Also if you can try not to find a book with a too complicated description." I told him. He nodded and went off to find a book.

Unlike Luka who could change forms with in minute's or seconds depending on how complex the form was I needed something similar to a reference when I transformed and when I created an object or living creature. The first living creature I made…from my imagination it was similar to picturing him into existence.

At times my first creation haunted for a while until I made Luka I would have nightmares of him. I looked up and smiled at Luka as he placed the book down in front of me.

I placed my face covering over my mouth and nose once more before we exited the building.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Welcome back my readers to another chapter of Strange Prey honestly this one was kind of hard to write since I have absolutely no clue how the terrain of Nebraska is and that is why I decide to make sure Strange Prey was set in the future because truth be told I honestly have only been to Virgian and Georgia to visit family but I hardly remember it. But I do remember that I was terrified of the underwater tunnels you have to go through so that's kind of where I got the concept for the dark forest. Also it was really hard to remember that Aria had hooves in this chapter so forgive me if I messed up XP. Sorry this is so long but please. Read and Review. XOXO Zenovia.**_

* * *

><p>As we headed toward the large forest I notice some humans walking past they seem to be carrying a wooden coffin.<p>

Luka saw me looking at the humans and stopped them pretending that we were lost foreign travelers just sightseeing. One of the humans a large burly male took in our appearance and started laughing.

"Travels huh, we'll if ya wanna see some good sights go into the forest then keep walking. I mean this guy we have to carry back saw something good once he walked past the forest." The large man told us in between laughs.

The other man a skinny, pale man was who was helping him hold the wooden casket elbowed him in the ribs. "Okay we can go I don't to get more blood on my shirt." The large man said as they walked off.

I turned to the forest entrance after looking around for any prying eyes or observing humans, after seeing that there were none I removed my eye patch and handed it to Luka for him to hold onto.

Luka grabbed my hand as we entered the forest, the first thing I noticed about the forest was that it was dark. So dark in fact that it caused Luka's markings and my eyes to glow, the darkness was almost oppressive.

I felt Luka grip my hand a bit tighter and I gripped his back. As we began to walk I noticed the terrain it was a combination of a rain forest and a very jagged, rough hill. Almost similar to a small mountain. I frowned at the odd terrain.

"Mistress I think now would be a good time to change forms." Luka suggested. I nodded. Then my eyes glowed even more as I focused on Luka's markings that linked him to me. "Luka, as your master I command you to change into an elegant gazelle." I commanded practically controlling him and it felt disgusting to me. To do this to bend Luka to my will.

I watched as his markings pulsated his form shimmered as he changed forms. It was an elegant smooth transition from human to animal that he of course had years of practice at. I removed the animal reference book, Luka licked his side. I flipped through the pages until I reached the gazelle and antelope references.

I choose a gazelle also. I placed my hand over the image of the gazelle then closed my eyes and focused on how the animal looked, how it walked, how it lived. My transformation was not as smooth as Luka's due to the fact that I had not taken on another form since I'd taken a human form.

First came the ache in my bones mostly my spine, legs and arms as my human body changed to animal then came a tingling, burning sensation in all the pores on my skin as my body was cover with fur. I felt Luka lick my face to comfort me as I transformed.

I heard a crackling and popping sound as my hands and feet changed into hooves, next came a sudden intense headache as my horns sprouted. I felt my teeth ache

and my nose inch as my face grew to accommodate my new snout but I could still feel my fangs that I used to feed.

As the pain faded I got to my hooves my legs wobbling, I looked over to see Luka picking up the book with his teeth then placing it in the bag I brought with me. He then proceed to use his horns to lift it up until it was around his neck like a pouch.

Luka looked at me who was staring at him in shock my snout hanging open. He gave me a fully-fledged smirk then walked around me once. Then he spoke. Luka opened his mouth and FUCKING spoke. "Mistress, you should close your mouth with all these bugs out here a fly might get in your mouth."

He told me.

I pouted at him the best I could then let out a huff of displeasure. "Oh shut up ya smart ass." I said the best I could. Luka giggled then licked my face as a sign of affection showing that he meant no harm or offense with his statements.

"Shall we go?" He asked. When I gave nodded he pranced elegantly and quickly over a large hill just like a skilled deer. I couldn't help but smile. I've taught him well. I thought. However when I tried to copy Luka's skillful actions I ended up going tumbling instead.

My currently long legs became entangled beneath me. I looked up as Luka galloped over to me. "Are you okay Mistress?" He asked cocking his head to the side. I got to my hooves. "Yes, I'm just not use to this new form yet." I replied. Luka frowned.

"Well if you like Mistress we can rest for a few moments and you can practice walking and jumping to help get the feel of your current form." Luka suggested. I frowned. "Well I guess I could, it would be worse if I'm unprepared we reach the Dust Bowl." I muttered.

Luka sat under a nearby tree his legs folded underneath him like a sleeping horse as he watched me carefully walk around and jump over large logs.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Welcome back my dear readers to another chapter of Strange Prey, I based the Jersey Devil's appearance off the game The Wolf Among us, but when I did research on the Jersey Devil the mythology on him said he could look like anything so I just choose something creepy but I hope you enjoy my dear readers and please. Read and Review. XOXO Zenovia. **_

* * *

><p>Then after giving me a smile he began bounding and prancing gracefully up a nearby ledge.<p>

I followed after him but only slower and less gracefully after what seemed like hours of leaping, running, and prancing through what appeared to be miles upon miles of odd forest terrain, Luka stopped suddenly ahead of me.

The placed he stopped was on a ledge as I reached him I looked down the ledge to see nothing but arid, barren desert below. "This appears to be the place Mistress, I'd advise you to be careful. We don't know what awaits us in this terrain." Luka warned.

He took a slow step forward then sat down on the sloop of the cliff then he began sliding down as though he were on a sliding on a children's waterslide. When he reached the bottom he stood up and turned to look at me. "Mistress its okay just copy what I did." He told me.

I let out a sigh before I carefully sat down and copied Luka's actions. When I reached the bottom of the hill the first thing I noticed was the climate. Hot air instantly blew into my face and the sun shined brightly exposing the wasteland like desert that contrasted with the dark yet lush forest we had just been in.

Luka sniffed the nearby ground which of course was covered in sand. "Mistress Aria…this place it smells of blood and death." Luka whispered looking at me sadly.

I looked toward the large sand dunes. "When the Jersey Devil roamed freely in this area he killed countless humans who tried to merely travel through this area. I estimated the number of his victims to be at least two thousand humans in total all of different genders, ages, ethnicities, and nationalities." I explained.

Then looked down at the ground. "When I placed the barrier up to protect the humans the number of his victims greatly decreased of course but humans are always curious and with the world declining the way it is…truth be told it was only a matter of time before Jersey broke free."

Luka nuzzled my neck. "Mistress this is not your fault, if the humans were curious about something so dangerous that they had to venture through such a horrid place then they were the fools not you." He told me sternly.

I felt myself smile. "Thank you Luka, I don't know what I'd do without you." I told him. He smiled at back at me. This time I began walking ahead of Luka leading the way for him.

As we walked and walked I noticed that even though we had been walking for miles the sun hadn't moved a bit. There was no way we were collapsed somewhere in this desert from lack of water because we didn't need food or water to survive.

Our first illusion set up by Jersey. I thought. I stopped walking and Luka looked at me. "Aria?" He asked. "Luka when I start running I want you to run and when I jump, jump with me okay." I told him. Luka frowned looking confused. "Okay Mistress."

I turned to the east and took off at the fastest gallop my body could manage. Luka was right beside me his pace matching mine as we reached an abnormally large and oddly shaped sand dune I leaped into the air using my speed as momentum.

Luka followed me ramming his horns into the mirror like barrier that Jersey had made. As we both landed on our hooves a few feet away the world around us began to melt and warp. Then it simply fell to pieces.

Luka for once in a long time looked stunned as we were suddenly surround by an abandon ghost town. All of the buildings were made of wood that had long ago started to rot, in some buildings piles of sand leaked out of the doorways and broken windows.

"Mistress how did you know that it was an illusion?" Luka asked still slightly shocked. I gave him a small smile. "The sun didn't move no matter how far we walked." I told him. Luka glanced around. "Where are we?" He asked looking around. "This is the old Nebraska or rather the Jersey Devil's first hunting grounds." I told him.

I frowned. "At first he started eating like a ghoul stealing and eating the corpsesof the recently departed. After a while he decided that he was just too good to be eating rotting flesh, so he wanted fresh meat." I looked towards one of the nearby abandon houses.

"At first he started out small with family pets and local livestock then he moved on to bigger game, by the time I found him he was constantly sneaking into houses and kidnapping multiple people at a time." I explained.

"Luka we'll need our human forms once again if Jersey is going to be this difficult." I told Luka. Luka smoothly changed back into his human form then knelt in front of me placing his forehead to mine so that I could take a human form.

His markings glowed as I transformed thankfully when I changed back into my human form there was less pain this time just a bit of cramping and aching.

I sighed with relief as I got to my feet and stretch. "Is all my clothing there Luka?" I asked him making sure I was fully clothed. "Yes Mistress it's not a repeat of last year's incident." Luka told me letting out a small snicker as he remembered said embarrassing incident.

I gave him mock glare. "You better just delete that from your memory right now because it will never ever happen again." I grumbled. "Why yes of course Mistress." Luka snickered out. I just sighed then survey the town.

"Luka let's head to the pawn shop first if there's one thing about Jersey is that he's a creature of habit. He always goes back to the places he made his first kills." I told Luka as we began walking.

I noticed that Luka was on edge as we came to the pawn shop. He slowly removed one of his hidden poison daggers before opening the creaky, rotten wooden door.

As we enter I instantly heard the sound of something crunching, it was the like the sound of a dog or human trying to eat a bone.

A moment later a seemingly human man rose up from behind the long empty, dusty glass counter. The man had very balding, ginger, red hair and pale skin. He wore small rimmed glassed that barely stayed on his large nose. He had a pot belly which was odd on his thin body. The man wore a plain white shirt and suspenders.

I smirked. "Jersey, your human form is horrible mediocre at best." I told the Jersey Devil. The man who was indeed the Jersey Devil frowned in disgust then spit off to the side. "Oh well if it ain't the Goddess herself, oh and look at this she brought a mutt guard dog with her." Jersey grumbled as he dispelled his human form.

The Jersey Devil's real appearance resemble that of a skinned human body with all the muscle and veins showing. Jersey's head was the skull of a goat but instead of goat horns he had deer antlers. His feet were black hooves but he had human hands. Jersey's head was equipped with shark like rows of fangs and teeth instead of the normal goat teeth.

Jersey chuckled. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting the Bitch and her Beast?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Welcome back my dear readers to another chapter of Strange Prey there is a small warning for this chapter it contains something that maybe seen as suicide. Also I'm going to upload an image of Luka's secondary default form which is how he looks with black hair and sliver eyes. I'll have it up very soon unless my internet is mean to me. Other than that please, Read and Review. XOXO Zenovia**_

* * *

><p>I smiled at Jersey. "Honestly I just see how you were doing and I also wanted to know what you were doing." I told him. Jersey let out a small humorless snicker.<p>

"Well as you can see I'm doing just fine, especially after our last game nearly forced me over the border." He replied. "Really Jersey because it seems like you've moved up. I also noticed that something very vital was missing from around the outer ring of this town." I pointed out.

Jersey leaned over on the glass counter and behind me I heard move Luka slightly. Jersey chuckled then smiled. "How about this then Little Goddess, shall we both play our usual game?" He asked smirking. I frowned then sighed.

"As I remember I won the first game, then lost the last game we had." Jersey said. I sighed once again. "Fine I'll play your game Jersey." I mumbled. I turned to Luka. "Luka I need a loaded revolver." I told him. For a moment Luka just looked at me in confusion.

Then Jersey spoke. "Not this time my darling since I lost last time I have to provide the weapon isn't that one of the rules of our game." He said. I let out a sighed again. "That's right." I grumbled. Jersey grinned then turned and walked to a door behind the counter.

Once there he held it open for me. "This is the room we're going to use for our game this time." Jersey told me as he held the door open. "Luka wait here this game shouldn't take long." I told Luka as I walked into the doorway. Luka opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but instantly closed it.

"I understand Mistress please return soon." Luka told me softly. As Jersey entered the room with me he shut and locked the door behind him. Then he placed the old metal key on one of his antlers leaving it to dangle there.

I looked around the room. It was surprisingly in good shape unlike the rest of the building or town for that matter. The room had no windows but it did have one medium sized ceiling light in the middle of the ceiling. There was a small wooden dresser in the nearby corner.

In the middle of the room was a wooden, round, table it had to chairs that sat across from each other. On the table sat one revolver, a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. "Looks like you were prepare for me." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well I felt you break my illusion, it felt like a bunch of damn worms were all over my skin when you did." Jersey told me as he sat down in the other chair. He reached out picked up the revolver and opened the barrel then Jersey reached into one of his empty eye sockets and removed the bullet that had been in there since our last game.

Jersey placed the bullet in one chamber closed the barrel then spun it before placing the revolver back down on the table. Then he opened the bottle of whiskey and began to pour both me and him a drink. "So that's your new Beast?" He asked casually as he poured my drink.

"He's not a beast his name is Luka." I corrected him smiling. Jersey let out a snort as he to a quick drink straight from the bottle before closing it. "I preferred the other one you had when we first met that one out there is so quick to attack."

I picked up the revolver. "Did I go first last time or did you?" I asked. Jersey tapped the side of his head. "I did." He told me taking a sip of his whiskey out of his glass. "So if you win what do you want?" I asked. "Well since the barrier is gone I'd like my wings and tail back if I win." He told me.

Then Jersey smiled at me. "What do you want if you win?" He asked. "Honestly Jersey I'd just like some information, because I'm sad to say but whoever it is that loses this game, we'll that will be the last game they play." I told him gently.

Jersey chuckled. "I know and I'm prepared for that I just want to have a little fun with you, it's not every day that a creation comes in to contact with their creator." He replied. I just smiled back at him then I raised the gun to the side of my head and pulled the trigger.

The revolver gave a small clicked as the gun hit an empty chamber. I handed over the gun to Jersey who continued to drink, I also took a sip of my own whiskey. "So who brought down your barrier Jersey?" I asked.

"At first the barrier started weakening along with the rest of the world's decline. I started trying to chip away at it but it hurt too much then you're First showed up." Jersey told me as placed the revolver to his head.

He pulled the trigger and sighed when the gun only gave a soft click. I frowned as he handed the gun back to me. "So what did he want?" I asked calmly. "He wanted to know about you and when I gave him your last location he broke the barrier in thanks, I'm telling you Alan is nothing like that beast you have now." Jersey told me.

I felt a chill wash over my skin at the mention of _**his**_ name. "No Luka better, much, much better." I whispered. I took a sip of whiskey before placing the gun to my temple and pulling the trigger when the gun simply clicked I handed it back to Jersey.

"Was there anything else he asked?" I asked Jersey frowning. "Well he askedabout your form and now that I think about it you do look different, it's been so many years I can't remember what my own creator looks like." He sighed. I smiled. "What you saw back then was my true form I took the body of a human to fit in with them better." I told him.

Jersey drained his glass of whiskey then put the revolver up to his temple and pulled the trigger. But instead of just giving an empty click however the gun let out a loud boom as it hit the one loaded chamber. The gun fell from Jersey's hand as he slumped over the table his head bleeding profusely as he looked at me.

"Looks like I…lost this…round my…dear…Goddess. But…then again…a creation…can…never…kill…it's…creator." He rasped out with his final breaths. I sighed and looked at him in pity as he passed on his soul moving on its own into Purgatory. I lifted the key to the door gently off his antlers then got to my feet.

Before opening the door I smiled. "Thank Jersey, for this one last entertaining game I just hope you enjoyed it." I whispered. When I left the room I saw Luka standing there waiting. When he saw me he rushed over and hugged me.

"Aria you're okay." He said. "Of course I am, I mean me and Jersey were just playing our usual game." I told Luka frowning. Luka looked past me into the room and when he saw Jersey's body slumped over the table he paled slightly. "I'm sad to say it was our final game. But Jersey was always a creature of habit so I think he's okay with this." I informed Luka.

Luka looked at me. "Mistress, how…many times have you played this game with him?" Luka asked slowly. "This was our third and last game but I only lost once when I did I had to give Jersey wings and a scorpion tail." I grumbled. Luka flicked me in the middle of my forehead and sighed.

"Mistress you promised, keyword being promised that you would be more careful." Luka snapped then pointed to the room I had just been in. "Does THAT look careful to you!?" He yelled. I crossed my arms and pouted. "No butit is tradition." I told him.

Luka hissed at me in shock and anger then I sighed before bopping him on the forehead like humans try to do sharks. Luka frozen then he looked very confused as I just smiled. "You hit me." He muttered. "Oh I use to hit you a lot when you were younger and when we use to spar." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but back then I was kind of stupid for agreeing to spar with you." Luka mumbled rubbing his forehead.


End file.
